The invention relates to a device for manually and/or electromotively adjusting or securing a first vehicle part and a second vehicle part relative to each other.
In particular, the device can serve for adjusting a door or a flap of a motor vehicle.
A device of this type comprises an adjustment part which has a joint for pivotable arrangement on the first vehicle part, wherein the adjustment part is to be arranged on the first vehicle part in such a manner that, when the vehicle parts are adjusted relative to each other, the adjustment part moves relative to the second vehicle part. An output element to be arranged on the second vehicle part is operatively connected to the adjustment part and is drivable in order to move the adjustment part relative to the second vehicle part. An electromotive drive device for driving the output element has a drive motor and a transmission coupling the drive motor to the output element.
Such an adjustment part can be realized in particular by what is referred to as a rebound strap in the case of a vehicle door arranged in an articulated manner on a vehicle body. The rebound strap is coupled via a joint, for example, to the vehicle body, for example to what is referred to as the A pillar of the vehicle in the case of a vehicle front door. During (manual) pivoting of the vehicle door, the rebound strap moves relative to the vehicle door, wherein, for example, a securing device can act on the rebound strap, said securing device permitting the vehicle door to be secured in one or more opening positions in such a manner that the vehicle door cannot be readily moved out of a taken-up opening position and as far as possible only by conscious actuation by a user.
In particular in the case of a vehicle door, there is a need for a device which permits securing in one or more discretely defined or else infinitely variably continuous, i.e. any desired, opening positions. A device which permits both motorized adjustment and manual adjustment is desirable here, wherein, in the case of manual adjustment, parallel running of parts of the drive device should be avoided if possible in order to avoid sluggishness and an undesirable generation of noise.
FR 2591271 A1 discloses an adjustment device for a pivoting door, in which a belt is laid around deflection pulleys and is drivable by motor in order to adjust the pivoting door.